Jackson "Dash" Young
Jackson Pearce in New York, 2023 Jackson Daniel Young, AKA Dash, is a 11 year old boy and the main character in Call Of Duty: Winter War and Call Of Duty: Knights, and is part of the player's 4 man squad sent to assassinate the Russian Terrorist, Yuri Mendeleev. He has Auburn-Brown hair, blue eyes and is 5'10. He wears a blue hoodie, black T-shirt, khaki cargo pants and Eris black sneakers shoes. He and his friend, Clementine Everett, are the only three Child Soldiers in the game, with the 3rd being Kryattus Arem. His main weapon was a AK-74u Submachine Gun which has no attachments due to the United States being taken over by Russia and also being covered in snow. Due to this, ammo is scarce. He is the love interest of an 11 year old girl named Clementine Everett, who is also a secondary character. Along with his AK-74u, he carries a Ivor Johnson Derringer, a flintlock pistol with more than 6 barrels, allowing for a huge ammo capacity. In Call Of Duty: Knights, Jackson carries 2 machetes and 4 Derringer Flintlocks. Biography War Jackson Daniel Young, AKA Dash, is a 11 year male born on July 15th, 2003 in Chicago, Illinois, USA. He loved his parents and lived normally for the first 8 years of his life, but when he was 8 years old, the United States was invaded by Russia and destroyed by a huge missile strike. After the US was burnt by the huge missiles, the Russian Army invaded and destroyed the whole of America. After the US President was killed, Russia took over, and America lost it's super power nation status, and after a few months, the United States of America was covered with ice and snow after a GIGANTIC snowstorm which covered the nation in snow and ice, and Jackson hid in the mountains with his family and millions of others, including his best friend, an 8 year old girl named Clementine Everett. Brutal Winters 3 years later in 2014, Jackson 11 years old was now a Child Soldier in the Winter War Resistance, and during the 3 year time skip, he has earned the nickname of 'Dash'. He was first seen by a fire trying to keep warm with an 11 year old Clementine due to the United States now being completely drenched in snow, and he was having a conversation with Clementine. He was carrying an AK-74u Submachine Gun in his back holster on his iconic light blue hoodie, and his father, Aiden Young by the player goes over to him and hands him a steak, which he gladly accepts and shares it with Clementine. He does not appear in this mission after the player reports to Captain Hawkins, who is the leader of the Resistance's Chicago branch. Later, in the 3rd mission, Jackson joined the player Aiden, Clementine and Lee Everett adoptive father on a mission to Seattle, USA was also, like the rest of America, drenched in snow to assassinate Yuri Mendeleev, the President of Russia and leader of the Russian Federation. Jackson was with the 3 in Snow Ghille suits, and he moaned about how uncomfortable it was, but pressed on anyway. After eliminating Russian Troops at an outpost and getting to the top of a building, Jackson was tasked to help Clementine set up the snipers while Lee spotted Mendeleev and Aiden by the player was tasked with killing Mendeleev. They lay in wait for 4 hours, with a bored Jackson playing chess with Clementine. After another 30 minutes, Jackson saw Mendeleev and his convoy arriving for the deal, and told Aiden "Dad, they're coming!" and Aiden got the sniper, and after seeing the opportunity, Jackson yelled "NOW!!" and Aiden shot a huge bullet and hit Mendeleev in the back, blowing out his left kidney. Jackson saw Mendeleev crawl away and shot at him with his AK-74u, but he was to far away, and the 4 had to rappel out of the building, and they did so just before the building exploded, and Jackson ran with the squad. With the Russian nuke deal destroyed, the 4 then shot up Mendeleev's squad, and they got cornered by a chopper, but Aiden shot it down by blowing the rail gun up, but it shot missiles at a building, and the rubble hit Jackson, leaving a huge graze on his cheek, and the chopper fell to the ground and hit Clementine, breaking her leg. Jackson then ran over to Clementine, but Clementine said "Leave me, Jacks... I'll only slow you down.", but Jackson said "No, Clem. I'll NEVER leave you!" and picked her up and carried her, and Aiden teases "You sure you don't have a crush on her?" and Jackson just flipped him "the bird". The 4 made it to the Hollywood Hill after a few hours of walking, but the Russians were hot on they're trail, Jackson put Clementine down in a safe sniping position and activated a beacon for a Chinook Helicopter to extract them, and they set up a defense system. The Russians arrived and Jackson detonated the bombs, destroying the first few enemies, but more shot at them, and the 4 shot back. After 2 minutes, 5 enemy helicopters arrived and began dropping off 50 enemies, and a huge shootout began, and Jacks struggled with bullets flying everywhere, explosions happening all around them, and being heavily outnumbered, Jacks was shot in the shoulder, and a troop neared him and said "You are a worthy opponent, American. But in the end, Russia always wins.", and aimed a gun at him, but before Jackson could die, Lee jumped in front of the Russian and took the bullet to the back and fell to the side, allowing Jackson to shoot the Russian in the head with his iconic AK74u. Jacks then saw the friendly Chinook coming through, and landed in front of the enemies, and several Resistance members came and shot at the Russians, and Jackson ran towards Clementine and picked her up. He and the 3 others got to the chopper, and Jackson put Clementine onto the medical bed, and every resistance member ran into the chopper with enemy fire heavily hitting the helicopter, making the engine spool. The chopper took off and the team got out as Mendeleev ran to the scene in a HUGE amount of anger. Jackson then said "Hasta La Vista, motherfuckers!!" before blowing up the whole hill. Recovery months later Over 3 months, Jackson slowly recovered, and in one cutscene, he went to see Clementine, and Clementine said "My leg is fine. You could have left me... Why didn't you? and Jackson responded with "Like I said, Clem... I'll never leave you." and Clementine, to Jackson's huge surprise and astonishment, pulled Jackson close and kissed him on the lips, and Jackson returned the kiss. After the kiss, Jacks hugs Clementine and says "I'll see you later, Clem." and he left the room. Final Mission 4 weeks after Jackson and Clementine had a romantic moment, Jackson was tasked to his father's team to go to the Ruins Of Washington D.C. in order to find intel on the still-alive Yuri Mendeleev. He waited on a Cliffside with Clementine and scouted the now ruined White House with binoculars. The two then spotted Mendeleev commanding his units to move, and saying "Operation Firestorm will commence at dawn!". After Jackson questions what Mendeleev was talking about, the 4 moved in on the destroyed White House, with Lee saying "America is ruined to hell now. I mean, they trashed the freakin' capital building.", and after a few minutes of stealthily crawling through debris, they found the President's Bunker and went in, finding it completely trashed. Jacks put a silencer on his AK-74u and bashed a door in and threw a fire extinguisher and shooting it, blowing it up and killing any enemies standing near. However, Jackson and his team was then surrounded by enemy forces, and Jacks pretended to surrender, and pulled out 5 sticky bombs and threw them at enemy forces. The sticky bombs blew up after sticking to Russian Jeeps, and killed the surrounding Russians. The entire Winter Resistance then came in helicopters and jets for one epic final battle to take back America. After 10 hours of bullets flying, huge explosions and near death experiences, Jackson finally managed to push through the Spetsnaz forces by launching a Rail Gun Laser at one of the troops, which caused a chain reaction of explosions that Jackson ran through, shooting and cutting down Russians as his allies looked on in awe. Jackson finished off the last 2 Russian troops and grabbed a machete, charging for Mendeleev. Jackson and Clementine advanced on Mendeleev, but Mendeleev's right hand man, Petrakos, fought Clementine while Jackson and Mendeleev fought with machetes. After a exhausting 4 minutes, Jackson managed to slip behind Mendeleev's swings, and stabbed him in the back, causing Mendeleev to quickly turn and slash Jackson's arm, and Mendeleev took the opportunity and grabbed Jackson's machete and stabbed Jackson with it. Mendeleev ripped the machete out as Jackson fell on his side, spitting out blood. Jackson then watched as Petrakos cut Clementine's leg, and Petrakos was about to kill Clementine, but Jackson shot Petrakos in the head, blowing his brains out. Jackson then grabbed Mendeleev by the leg and held a pistol by the barrel and hit Mendeleev in the face 6 times in rage for his country and his friends. Jackson walked over to Clementine and helped her up, and Mendeleev started screaming at the ruination of his plans, but Jackson shoots Mendeleev through the head, blowing his brains out. Jackson then plants the American flag on the top of Mendeleev's crashed flagship as the whole Winter Resistance cheer Jackson on as his father congratulates and Clementine even gives him a kiss on the lips. Rebuilding America 5 months after Mendeleev's death, the Russian Federation surrendered to the United Nations, and America won the Winter War. The entire United States then needed rebuilding, as the entire US was in ruins. After 2 years, America was brought back to order, and Jackson 13 years old returned to a normal life in the now rebuilt Chicago. After America was rebuilt completely, electricity was reestablished all over America for Televisions, Phones, Radios and other electrical gadgets. The Government also started Project: CELERIUM, a project that rendered all technology into a futuristic render of itself. CELERIUM improved TV, Phones and, of course, Military-Grade Weaponry, and new weapons of War were made including Exoskeleton robot suits, plasma guns and jetpacks, along with some wing suits. Jackson, however, decided to not enlist in the Military after his experiences in the Winter War, and instead lived a normal life in the now mostly rebuilt Chicago. Chicago Lockdown Incident Years later, in 2023, Jackson witnessed the uprising of the sociopathic and paranoid government official, Harold Attinger. Harold Attinger is a chairman working for the US Government and he was ordered to construct the Liberty Wall, a giant wall that closed off the destroyed part of Chicago from the rebuilt parts of the city. Jackson watched as the huge wall kept the remains of the Russian Federation locked inside, consisting of 1500 troops. However, anyone who opposed Attinger was arrested or killed by the now corrupt American Government and were known as 'Political prisoners'. One day, on July 18th, 2023, Jackson witnessed a protest rally at the gates of the Liberty Wall, but the Government's FBI troopers threw tear gas everywhere, unintentionally knocking Jackson out. The FBI Agents mistook him for a protester and took him into the destroyed half of Chicago, now called... Liberty City! After days of being in Liberty City, Jackson requested Aiden to drop an Exo-Suit in for him, and a helicopter came in to deliver the suit. Jackson then suited up, and the Exo-Suit was fitted with: Advanced Speed, Cloaking, a Jet Pack and a Wingsuit. Jackson suited up, grabbed his weapons and prepared to free America from Attinger's tyranny.